Avant toi
by MissCanada
Summary: One-Shot: Draco se souvient du jour où il est tombé amoureux de sa femme. C'est également ce-jour là qu'il décida de trouver un sens à sa vie.


Un petit One-shot!

Draco se souvient du jour où il est tombé amoureux de sa femme. C'est également ce-jour là qu'il décida de trouver un sens à sa vie.

* * *

Draco Malefoy avait maintenant près de 40 ans et pouvait maintenant dire qu'il était enfin heureux de la vie qu'il menait. Mais tout cela n'étaient dû qu'à une seule raison: l'amour qu'il portait pour sa famille.

Après avoir passé une enfance troublée par un père froid et une mère soumise, Draco se forgea une personnalité de prétention et de méchanceté. À l'adolescence, il se soumit au Seigneur des Ténèbres et accepta de devenir mangemort pour faire honneur à son père, Lucius Malefoy et aux croyances de sa famille.

Un jour, il eût pour mission de tuer l'un des mages les plus puissants de la planète, Albus Dumbledore, ce à quoi il échoua. Lorsque ce jour fut arrivé, l'année de ses 16 ans, Draco n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer le vieil homme déjà affaiblis qui s'était tenu devant lui. Une petite voix en lui ne lui disait-elle pas que Dumbledore avait toujours été bon envers lui et envers tout ses autres étudiants? Severus Rogue en finit donc avec le grand directeur. Ce jour là, Dumbledore mort, lui étant devenu mangemort et le monde des sorciers qui serait bientôt gouverné par les forces du mal, Draco comprit que sa courte vie n'avait été qu'un enfer et qu'elle continuerait de l'être.

Lors de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, l'école et le ministère de la magie sous le contrôle des mangemorts, Draco cru que tout était maintenant terminé. Le mal avait gagné. Même Harry Potter, en fuite cette année là, n'aurait pu rien y faire. Alors que tout semblait perdus, Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance, le Survivant réapparut et en finit avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. Le bien avait finalement triomphé. C'est aussi cette année-là, qu'il fit la paix avec le dernier des Potter, qu'il avait toujours méprisé auparavant, sans trop en savoir la raison.

Par la suite, son véritable calvaire commença. Draco quitta l'école et dû affronté le regard de la population. Lucius Malefoy en prison pour ses crimes et sa mère, Narcissa, complètement dévasté par le chagrin de voir son mari emprisonné à Azkaban et son fils unique, détesté de tous, Draco se couvrit d'un masque de froideur et de dureté. Il se devait de redorer l'image déchue de sa famille par les crimes qu'ils avaient commis.

Sa vie prit alors une tournure différente, trois ans plus tard:

_**Flash back**_

_Draco Malefoy était assis à la Tête du Sanglier, seul et sirotait un Whisky Pure Feu, le regard vide. La guerre avait pris fin il y avait maintenant trois ans et il lui était difficile de s'intégrer à nouveau à la communauté sorcière. Il avait donc abandonné... Mieux valait se laissé dépérir que de continuer à subir le jugement des autres._

_La porte du petit pub miteux s'ouvrit alors et quatre de jeunes filles y entrèrent. Des élèves de Poudlard, sans aucun doute, pensa Draco. Il retourna à son verre et vit les étudiantes allé prendre place à une petite table._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit venir ici, les filles! dit celle qu'il reconnut comme étant Betty Shirley, une Serdaigle qui était plus jeune que lui de trois ans. Nous aurions pu nous rendre aux Trois Balais!_

_La plus jolie du groupe qu'il reconnut comme étant la jeune sœur de sa camarade de classe, Daphné Greengrass, éclata d'un rire doux et chaleureux._

_- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas voir Daniel! dit Astoria Greengrass en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure châtaine, joliment ondulée. Tu sais bien qu'il est là, avec ses copains!_

_Betty Shirley grogna de mécontentement._

_- Je sais bien! dit-elle sèchement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il me voyait assise dans cet endroit pourri?!_

_Draco tourna légèrement la tête et regarda discrètement la jeune Astoria. Elle avait bien changée depuis son départ de Poudlard. Ses cheveux avaient allongés, son visage était moins rond, elle avait maintenant de belles courbes, bref, elle était devenue une femme et n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connu. Il regarda la belle étudiante de Serpentard montrer ses nouveaux bracelets à son amie, Katie Troan, de Poufsouffle._

_- Ma cousine me les a offerts pour mon anniversaire. dit-elle en tournant les petites billes roses et vertes entre ses doigts. Elle les a fait elle même! Je trouve adorable de sa part qu'elle ait prit le temps de me confectionner ce présent._

_Lynn Abraham, qu'il se souvînt comme étant élève chez les Griffondor, sembla s'impatienter._

_- Tant qu'à être ici, dit Lynn, on pourrait commander à boire. Vous croyez que le vieux serveur fait le service aux tables?_

_Astoria éclata à nouveau de rire. _

_- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle en riant, mais je vais y aller. Que voulez-vous boire?_

_Après avoir reçu la commande de ses amies, Astoria se dirigea vers le comptoir et vînt se placer à quelques pas de Draco._

_- Monsieur, Monsieur! dit-elle en appelant le vieux Dumbledore. Nous aimerions commander quelque chose à boire._

_Aberforth Dumbledore se dirigea d'un pas lent vers elle. _

_- Oui? maugréa le vieil homme._

_- Quatre bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. _

_Le vieux serveur sortit quatre bouteilles poussiéreuses et les lui tendit. _

_- 2 gallions et 4 mornilles. lui dit-il._

_Astoria paya et tourna le dos au comptoir. À ce moment, Draco ne put s'en empêcher, il toussa pour attirer son attention._

_Astoria se retourna et quand elle le reconnut, un sourire illumina son visage angélique._

_- Et bien, dit-elle, Draco Malefoy, ça va faire longtemps!_

_Draco lui offrit un sourire tiède._

_- Comment se porte ta soeur? lui demanda t-il._

_- Daphné a épousé Valentin Dolohov. dit-elle simplement. Elle vit maintenant en Irlande avec lui._

_-Oh... dit Draco. Et toi, ça va?_

_Astoria lui sourit chaudement._

_- Oui, comme toujours! dit la jeune fille qu'il avait connu comme étant toujours enjouée, contrairement à sa grande sœur. Je vais bientôt terminer ma dernière année à Poudlard et je pense entrer au Ministère par la suite, peut-être au département de la justice magique. Et toi, ça va, Draco? demanda t-elle timidement._

_- Disons que ça va mieux maintenant... dit-il un sourire en coin._

_Astoria sembla ne pas comprendre le double sens de sa réponse et le salua avant de retourner auprès de ses amies._

_Draco se retourna une fois de plus et vit que les quatre jeunes filles qui parlaient en gloussant de rire tout en le regardant et vit Astoria lui faire un clin d'œil discret..._

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Après ces retrouvailles avec la plus jeune des Greengrass, Draco Malefoy décida de reprendre sa vie en main. Il décida également qu'il tenterait par tous les moyens de conquérir le cœur d'Astoria Greengrass. Ne lui avait-elle pas ouvert les yeux par sa simple apparition?

Comme il se l'était promit, Draco revit la jeune fille à sa sortie de l'école. À peine un an plus tard, leur mariage était célébré et cinq ans plus tard, naquit leur fils, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.

Oui, maintenant qu'il contemplait sa magnifique femme, douce et aimante et son fils aimé de tous à Poudlard, Draco Malefoy pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était enfin heureux et ce, depuis ce fameux jour dans lu pub de la Tête du Sanglier.

* * *

Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fics francophones sur Draco et Astoria =P ( en fait, il n'y en a presque pas!). J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Laissez moi vos impressions!


End file.
